Whipped Cream Doesn't Make Great Lubrication
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: A sequel to "It All Started With A Cherry". They kissed and got caught. They weren't expelled, but under a condition. Will this change the way they think of each other?


"_Miiiiisterrrrr Jiiiinguuuujiiii aaaaand Miiiisterrrrrr Hiiiiijiiiiirriiiiikawwwwaaaa wiiiillll... shaaaareee a dessserrrrtttt... beeeefooooore getting toooo the goooood stuuuuffff..."_

A day before, Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa were called to Shining Saotome's office to be explained how they would do their BL CD. None of them wanted to do it, especially since they were rivals and the kiss was forced. Masato was downright _pissed_. Ren was always the cause of trouble, and when there's Ren and trouble, he always had to be dragged into it. Like a week before, he got in trouble for a forced kiss that the bastard did.

The blunette had showered at least ten times while waiting for his flirtatious roommate to get to the room. With a little help, he had made whipped cream zabaglione, which was an Italian dish. Well, a topping, anyway. It was placed upon your favourite kind of fruit and served like that. So, he had strawberries. What better fruit was there?

Where was the flirtatious bastard? Flirting with the ladies, of course. The whipped cream wouldn't be as chilled as it was now by the time he would get there, and Masato had second thoughts about doing something like this. He didn't want to wait for the other. In fact, he didn't want to do this at all. It didn't seem right, and if his father even heard that CD, he would get an earful. But both choices were bad. Expelled for kissing another male, being allowed to say if he made a sex CD. He had to go with the latter only because he wanted to continue his studies at the academy.

The door was pushed open and the other looked to see his roommate standing there.. with no shirt on. When the hell did he take it off? Then again, he always took it off before he reached the room because Masato didn't like seeing his roommate strip in front of him.

"Were you waiting for me long," Ren started, walking towards his roommate and cupping his chin. "my sweet little flower."

"Get your hands off of me." commanded the "little flower" and the flirt pulled back. "If you ever call me that again, I'll have your head."

"Ah, so feisty and cold, even when we're going to have sex." he commented and tsk'd. "My, my, Masa.."

"Neither of us want this. Why do you-"

"Why do I act like I want it? Perhaps I do."

"...bastard."

"Indeed I am, but for this time only, this bastard will be fucking you."

"Shut up!" shouted the younger of the two, cheeks going pink. "Just... turn your attention to the _treat _on the table."

The flirtatious male blinked and looked over at the table. Italian food was one of his favourites, but he wasn't expected to get whipped cream out of the idea Shining said. His signature smirk graced his lips, and while his roommate was all flustered, he walked over to the treat, taking a strawberry out that was slathered in whipped cream and took a bit of the sweet fruit, nearly moaning at the taste. Masato looked over to see some of the whipped cream was on the corner of the others lips. He opened his mouth to say something about it, but then his mouth shut once more.

"Come now, Hijirikawa," his roommate said, walking over to the other with a half eaten strawberry in his fingers. "you wanted to say something, didn't you? What was it?"

"You... have..." started the other but mumbled the rest, making Ren confused.

"Repeat that? I didn't get that."

"You have..." started the other again and took a deep breath. "You-have-whipped-cream-on-the-corner-of-your-lip."

"You're lucky I can understand what people say when they talk really fast." Ren noted and licked some whipped cream off the strawberry. "On another note, why don't you clean it up?"

".._Excuse me_?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not doing that! Clean it up yourself!"

"But, sweet Masato," he started, causing his roommate to groan. "we _are _supposed to make a BL CD, remember? Why don't we get started?"

"No, never." said Masato sternly, frowning. "I'm not doing anything."

"Masato-"

"No-"

"-come on."

"-Jinguji."

"You are so helpless." commented the orange haired male and took another strawberry covered in whipped cream. "Here, Masa, open."

"Over my dead body."

"So cold. But really, open."

"No."

"It's just a strawberry." Ren sighed out. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Because I _don't _want to do _anything romantic _with _you_."

"But you don't want to get expelled either."

"I-!" he started but then the strawberry was placed in his mouth. "Mmph!"

"I win."

Masato frowned and sat down on the couch in the room, eating the strawberry that was in his mouth. When he swallowed, Ren made his move. The flirtatious bastard went over to the couch and pinned him to it, causing his roommate to tense and make his eyes widen. Before he could even say something about it, lips were placed on his lips. He squirmed underneath the bastard, but there was no possible he could break free.

A tongue went along his lips, teeth bit down into his lower lip lightly. Masato couldn't help but open his mouth and he let out a gasp when their tongues started dancing. By this time, he wasn't squirming, he was.. enjoying it. He relaxed into the kiss, slowly kissing back, which surprised Ren. He pulled away after a few seconds, a trail of saliva coming out when they did. Both of them were panting again. Only this time, the pianists pants were harsher than the last time they kissed.

"Get.. off of me... Jinguji.." panted out the younger. "If we're.. going to do this.."

"Aaah, so you are going to allow me to take away your precious virginity?" questioned the sax player, causing his roommate to turn red. "Well.. let's get this started."

"Do you even know how to do this?"

"Shouldn't be too different from a woman, right?"

"...Oh for the love of.."

"What?"

"You are such an idiot!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know how."

"..I.. I did research..." he stammered out, looking away, cheeks going red. "I looked up some things when we had a week to prepare."

"Never thought I'd see you so shy, Masato." the other said and ran a hand down his cheek. "Now, let's get this started, shall we?"

Masato shook his head in protest, but he couldn't actually tell him with his body. He let his roommate remove his dark blue polo, biting his bottom lip to not let any sounds out when hands roamed his torso and teased his nipples. When they were kissed, he let out a surprised gasp and shivered. The teasing just continued from there. He wasn't going to enjoy the actions. He-

"R... ren..."

-was. Oh well, he tried to hold back, but the flirtatious bastard made it impossible. He let out a small sound in pain when his nipples were bit, squirming and pulling on Ren's hair. He wanted him to stop, but his tugging and pulling was weak, not rough as it normally would be. Could it be that Masato Hijirikawa was liking this? _Hell no_! But it was hard to not like it.

"Is that a paint brush in your pocket, are you just excited to see me?" Ren whispered breathlessly into his ear, causing the others eyes widen. "Heh.. are you enjoying this, Masa?"

"As if." scoffed Masato and turned his head away. Then her jerked his hips up when a hand rubbed over his crotch. "Ah!"

"I can feel your hard on through your trousers, Masa."

"Shut up."

Ren grinned a little and started to tease his childhood rival through his trousers. Then those were removed and his package started to be teased through his boxers. Why was this bastard such a tease? Masato shut his eyes, letting out small sounds, trying to keep them low so the CD wouldn't be all that great and no one would buy it. But, it was very hard to keep them low with Ren teasing him and-

"AH!" the blunette moaned loudly, arching his back and bucking his hips up. "Oh god!"

"Did that feel good, Masato?" questioned the orange haired male as he moved his thumb over the tip of his roommates bare member. "I bet it does."

"Shut... up..." he moaned out, cheeks red. Being like this with Ren so embarrassing.

The flirtatious bastard moved his hand up and down at a slow and teasing pace, causing his roommate to let out precious sounds that he could not wait to make louder when they got to the good stuff. He looked over at the whipped cream and strawberries, nearly forgetting about them. He took some of the whipped cream and put it on the blunettes member, which said blunette raised an eyebrow at his actions, but as soon as he opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, nothing but moans came out.

A blow job. _A fricken blow job_. How the other knew how to do this, he didn't even _want _to know! All he wanted to do is moan and thrust his hips upward, and that's what he did. The pleasure was soaring through him like crazy, feeling like he was going to release any moment now. But so fast? No. He tried to think of something to keep his mind off of Ren's bobbing head, his tongue teasing the tip of his member, the orange locks tickling his thighs.. _Fuck_. This wasn't going to work very well.

"R... REN!"

And with that shout, he released into his mouth. He panted, eyes glazed over with lust. It felt so good. He was enjoying this. But he wouldn't enjoy it for long, because as soon as he came, the bastard had inserted a whipped cream covered finger into his entrance, making him yelp and widen his eyes.

"What the _hell _do you think you are doing!" screamed the younger, trying to glare at the bastard, but the lust had controlled him.

"Preparing you, duh." he answered, moving his finger in and out of his body, but had to stop when the other tightened around him. "Jeez, Masa, relax."

"Hell no! Your finger is-" started the bluenette, but his words were replaced with moans as his member slowly started to harden once more as it was stroked. "A..ah.."

"That's what I thought."

It was a bit difficult to stroke someone and prepare them when you didn't know what you were doing, but Ren seemed to be doing a good job since he was getting moans and gasps from his roommate. After a while, he went to two, then three fingers, searching for Masato's prostate, and when he found it, the blunettes scream was so loud, it could shatter windows.

"Found it." the flirt said, grinning and started to tease the other a little, causing his roommate to arch his back, moan, and push back on the fingers. "First you don't want this, now you do. Cute."

"Shut up, and get on with it, you bastard."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your nickname."

"Aw, but Masanyan-"

"Don't" interrupted Masato, glaring at the male. "you dare call me that- _ooooh_."

The _bastard _was pleased. He had managed to cut off Masato's sentence with one simple thrust. The whipped cream wasn't great lubrication, but it worked fine.

The pianist let out moans, gasps, and pants as the other went in and out of him. He was moaning Ren's name. But not bastard or Jinguji, his actual name. He was in so much pleasure right now. He didn't expect his roommate to be so good at this. Then again, he did have sex with one female. He knew this because the flirt decided to tell him. But himself? He never had sex before. His roommate just stole his virginity. Or perhaps it didn't count because he was forced.

"You are so tight, Masato.."

"Not... my... faul- _aaaah_!"

"Looks like.. I found it.. again.."

"Stop... talking... and... keep... moving..."

"With pleasure."

"_AH_!"

The thrusting was fast and hard. Masato was nearly tearing the couch cushions apart since his nails were dug into them. His legs were up and over Ren's shoulder, which was embarrassing to him. But screw the embarrassment, this felt good. Then, finally, they both felt themselves ready to release, and with a simple shout of their names, they did.

"Ah.. ha.. ha..." panted Masato, eyes half closed. "God..."

"Well," Ren started, panting himself. "that... was... enjoyable."

"I won't.. be able.. to move... for a week.." the blunette stated, just laying there on the couch as his roommate sat next to him.

"Nor will you be able to speak. Your voice is thrashed." stated the saxophone player and looked at his roommate. "Need help to the shower?"

"I'd rather take a bath..."

"Then we'll take one together."

"I'm not getting in a bath with you."

"You might fall asleep if you are in there alone."

"I-" started the pianist and then looked away. "Fine.."

Ren smirked his signature smirk and helped the younger to the bathroom. They had used up all the whipped cream during sex, now the fruit.. They would throw it away. Strawberries didn't taste good plain. At least the whipped cream was gone. There was no way in hell they would do that again if that was saved.

_SMACK!_

"Don't you do that!"

..Or will they do it again?

* * *

**And that concludes the Ren x Masato BL CD. Longer than Tokiya's and Otoya's, but whatever.**

**This was a sequel to "It All Started With A Cherry". When Ren decided to force a kiss onto Masato, they got caught. They had to have sex or they would be expelled. Didn't seem like Ren had a problem with it.**

**I am not responsible for anyone getting nosebleeds or dying because of this fic XD**

**I do not own anything~**

**Review please, constructive criticism is allowed!**


End file.
